


Unusual Dream

by missbiopotato



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage - Freeform, Voyeurism, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbiopotato/pseuds/missbiopotato
Summary: Dreams were never really dreams when you were a demigod. They usually showed you a truth, an event from the past or the present, and sometimes even the future. And most of the time they were terrifying nightmares.But that night, his dream was different.





	Unusual Dream

Dreams were never really dreams when you were a demigod. They usually showed you a truth, an event from the past or the present, and sometimes even the future. And most of the time they were terrifying nightmares.

Percy's dreams seemed even more real since he was the son of one of the Big Three. In his dreams, he could see, hear, smell and feel as if he was really there. He'd usually wake up in cold sweat, fists clenched in the sheets, his heart pounding and breath cut short like he'd just run a marathon.

But that night, his dream was different.

He was standing in what seemed like a normal bedroom, clothes thrown here and there, a messy desk covered with homework and textbooks. That room could have belonged to any teenager, but Percy knew it was Annabeth's bedroom without having been there even once. Who else would have an overflowing bookshelf taking almost a whole wall and posters of national monument pasted across the room?

It was dark but Percy could nonetheless see every detail clearly as if he was really standing there. Across the room was a small bed, and Percy was startled when he heard fabric being shuffled and the covers tossed aside, and he half expected Annabeth to get up the bed and start to nag him about being a pervert.

Instead, she squirmed around her bed sheets and a soft moan escaped her lips. Percy rushed to her bed, fear and worry filling his mind, thinking that she was in pain. He stopped dead in his tracks about a foot from her bed, his green eyes growing wide as he registered what was happening in front of him.

Annabeth was sprawled on her back, her blond hair tousled and disarrayed across the pillow, her eyes shut and her cheeks flushed. Half of her face was pressed into the pillow, trying to muffle the whimpers that she couldn't suppress. She had one hand in her shirt, and through the fabric Percy could see that she was massaging her breast. Her right hand was slowly stroking her thigh through her pajamas, sliding toward her middle before retreating back to her stomach. Percy could feel his blood rushing downward, toward a certain part of his anatomy that he could feel grow harder and bigger the longer he watched. After a while of teasing herself with her right hand, Annabeth's finger finally reached her middle and with a long, lecherous moan that made Percy's groin twitch, she started to rub herself through the fabric of her sweatpants. Her breath got harsher and pearls of sweat appeared on her forehead as she stroked her center, and despite being in a dream, Percy could feel the room heating up, although he wasn't sure if it was because of his own body or of the heat radiating from hers. It seemed it was the latter because she suddenly yanked her shirt off and stripped off her trousers along with her (blue) underwear.

She was completely bared in front of him and Percy instinctively looked away, his face becoming an even darker shade of red than it already was before. He snapped out of his astonishment, realizing that even though it was a dream, it wasn't right for him to look at his best friend while she did _that_ sort of thing. She would probably throw him off Olympus if she'd knew.

He was trying to wake himself up when Annabeth brought her hands back to where they were a moment before, pinching her nipple while rubbing her slit with more force, causing her to arch her back from the bed from the pleasure.

"Percy!" she cried out, and he froze, the sound of his name coming out of her mouth making him turn again toward the blond girl. Could she see him? Or was she fantasizing about him?

From his angle, Percy could clearly see Annabeth's fingers run up and down her slit, gathering the slick fluid that flowed from her cunt. His nostrils flared when he caught a whiff of muskiness coming from her, and his now fully-grown cock throbbed against the confine of his pants. Eyes still glued to her body, he absentmindedly lowered his trousers and grabbed his manhood, stroking himself while she spread her legs further, offering him a greater view of her wet cunt. Her fingers founded her clitoris and she had to bite her shoulder to keep her from moaning too loudly.

Luckily for Percy, he didn't have to keep his voice down because no one could hear him anyways. He wanted to rub his shaft against her dripping folds, and he wondered what would happen if he did fuck Annabeth in his dreams. Would she feel him? Would it be considered sex if he was dreaming? Percy didn't take a chance, deciding to keep the real deal for later -- because somehow, he _knew_ he'd have sex with her one day.

"Ahhn, Percy…," Annabeth moaned, snapping Percy from his vision of the future when he'd fuck her until she'd cry, begging him for more.

Percy's eyes were fixated on her fingers rubbing her sensitive pebble, then her middle finger slid inside her cunt and Annabeth had to muffle her mouth with the hand that was kneading her breasts. She had three fingers in her mouth, and the one in her core was slowing working her out, pumping in and out of her with lewd noises. Percy's hand gripped his shaft harder, spreading the pre-cum that had formed at the tip of the head while he fastened his pace. He was panting and murmuring her name like a prayer by the time she added another finger, stretching her walls for his dick, and he growled when he realised that he couldn't push his cock inside her. He'd never felt so frustrated.

Her panting was harsher, and he could tell she was coming closer and closer to the edge. Then, taking him by surprised, she stopped moving her fingers, braced her feet more firmly on the bed and lifted her bum in the air. He wondered what she was doing until she started moving her hips, impaling herself on her fingers faster and faster by the second.

He almost lost it when he realised she was probably fantasizing about riding him, and his hips bucked against his hand as he imagined being inside her wet and hot cunt. He came when he saw her flinch with a cry, a pleasurable shiver passing through her entire body and slick fluids dripping down her hand and thighs.

She plopped back down on the bed completely drained, her body covered in sweat. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing hard, trying to recover from her orgasm. Then her eyes flew open and she looked straight at Percy who was still holding his softening cock and he was sure she could see him with her piercing grey eyes.

oOo

Percy woke with a start. It was pitch black but he could tell he was back in his room in New-York.

He'd heard of wet dreams and he wondered if he just had one. The front of his pajamas was definitely stickier than they were before he went to bed a few hours earlier, but he wasn't sure if his dream was a regular dream or a demigod's dream. Were the gods messing with him? Had Annabeth really masturbate while thinking of him?

Well, he thought, there was only one way to find out…

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading!  
> Did you like it?  
> I'm really nervous about posting my works... I've been writing fanfics for years but I've never had the courage to publish them... But I finally gathered my courage and decided it was time! So here's my first published fic (written back in 2014!), please let me know what you think! English's not my first language, so please tell me if you see any mistakes, so that I can learn!


End file.
